Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,766 dated Nov. 30, 1976, an apparatus has been provided for coating and wrapping a pipeline. Tape spools are mounted on rotating rings which rotate about the longitudinal axis of the pipeline for wrapping the pipe in a spiral path with a wrapping tape. A protective coating material comprising a priming or coating solution is sprayed onto the outer surface of the pipeline ahead of the wrapping tape after the pipe has been cleaned and before the tape is wrapped on the pipe. The tape does not absorb the coating solution and is not of a porous material to be saturated by the priming or coating solution. The primer or coating solution also tends to secure the wrapping tape to the outer surface of the pipeline. Excess coating liquid is collected in a container beneath the pipeline and recirculated. Brushes ahead of the wrapping material are utilized for cleaning the pipe prior to application of the coating material and a smoothing collar is utilized to smooth the coating material ahead of the wrapping material.